This invention relates to a vehicle for loading and transporting heavyweight objects, in particular automotive vehicles.
Such vehicles are provided for the transportation for instance of wreched automotive vehicles or vehicles to be delivered, but also for heavy-duty construction vehicles or construction equipment or safes. Loading may be effected by own power of the automotive vehicle to be transported or by means of a rope winch arranged at the front end of the loading bridge.
With conventional vehicles of these species, there is provided an assistance bridge tiltable by means of two hydraulic units, on which the actual loading bridge is arranged extensible longitudinally by two further hydraulic units. At other vehicles of this type the loading bridge is only tilted, but not extended lengthwise. When manufacturing such vehicles, a large wheel distance must be provided for, since the equipment with a sufficiently long loading bridge requires such because of the strict loading regulations. Series-type undercarriages thus cannot be used; costly special-type undercarriages must be employed. Finally, even more complex designed vehicles of this type are know wherein the loading bridge is arranged only extensible lengthwise on a buckle-type vehicle undercarriage.
In order to not exceed the total weight permissible for a passenger car driver's license in the event of heavyweight loads, the vehicle inclusive the loading bridge must be as lightweight as possible, furthermore the necessary manufacturing cost should be as low as possible. Series-type vehicle undercarriages should be able to be used for the manufacture of the loading and transportation vehicle, since special-type productions are accompanied with substantial extra cost. The elements required for the loading and transportation operations moreover should be simple in construction and manipulation.